Rum Soaked Sand
by pray for hope
Summary: He sailed for many days and nights, his boots up on the prow of his little dinghy and a bottle of rum by his side. set after AWE, some spoilers. please review


**A/N: This is partly inspired by hidingduh's story "Five" which can been seen in my favorites. So thanks to her and enjoy!**

**Discaimer: Still not mine.**

00000000000000000000000000000

He sailed for many days and nights, his boots up on the prow of his little dinghy and a bottle of rum by his side. He sailed for days and days and thought that if this was heaven, he'd take it.

The course he sailed was uncharted, even to him. The water was warm and comforting and James thought he wouldn't care if he sailed alone forever, as long as the water still rocked him to sleep and the rum never ran out.

Then one day, his little boat crashed into land and he sat up. His hair was released from his Commodore wig and he was in the clothes he had been in Tortuga and when he got out from the boat he would not have been surprised if the person before him didn't recognize him.

"Well, well, well," he said, collapsing in the sand, "And here I thought you didn't drink rum."

Elizabeth handed him her bottle and smiled, "Don't tell anyone."

"Are you dead?" James asked, taking a swig from the bottle.

"I think so. Are you?"

"Yes." He handed the bottle back to her.

They sat on the beach and shared a bottle of rum and watched the sun go down, and when they woke up, there were two bottles in the sand.

00000000000000000000000000000

They spent years on the beach together, or at least they thought it was years. They drank rum and sat on the beach and talked. Sometimes they were in love and sometimes they weren't. But either way was okay, because they were always each other's best friend.

Then one day, another dinghy joined his on the beach.

"And here I thought you'd never come." Elizabeth smiled and handed the bottle of rum to him.

"Oh, but you've always doubted me too much, luv." Jack said, flopping between them and taking a deep swig.

"Nectar of the gods, that is." Jack set the bottle down and lay back.

"Are you dead too?" James asked, knowing the answer but asking anyway.

"Oh I'm sure I am," Jack replied, settling with his hands behind his head, "But I've been dead before."

"Ahh, but this time its permanent, Jack." Elizabeth said, lying next to him.

"That's what they all say."

00000000000000000000000000000000

Years passed and more rum was drunken. The three spent days on the beach, never caring about the time. None of them aged in any way and they often spent hours marveling at that. Sometimes Elizabeth loved Jack and sometimes she loved James and sometimes she loved them both. But there were never any fights over her and time passed peacefully.

And them came the day another dinghy joined the two already on the beach and Jack laughed as he looked up to see who it was.

"Well, well, well, Hector. Looks like not even you can best death."

"You're forgetting I did, once," Barbossa growled back, settling next to James.

Elizabeth smiled and looked at him, "But this time Calypso can't help you."

"True," he replied, taking a drink from the bottle that swung from his hand, "But this time I'm in far better company."

"Isn't that the truth," James said and their bottles clinked together.

000000000000000000000000000000000

And so, the years passed. The four spent days and days on the beach, talking about life and death and love. Jack and Elizabeth agreed that she had been in love with him and maybe he had been too. Barbossa and James agreed that being a position of power had its benefits. And James and Elizabeth agreed on nearly everything, except when it came to Jack or Will.

Will never came in a dinghy of his own, although it clear they all expected him to some time. Barbossa would sometimes catch Elizabeth staring at the far away horizon and wondered if she was thinking about her husband. But he was the only one who noticed and she always seemed all right in the end.

And then one night, as the four lay sleeping in the sand, a person pulled his own dinghy to shore and walked towards them. They slept like they always did, Elizabeth's head resting on Barbossa's stomach, James and Jack's arms draped around her. The person watched them sleep for a while, their chests rising and falling with each breath. Then Will took the bottle from Jack's hand and settled next to him and waited for the sun to come up.

**Hope you enjoyed. Review, pleaseandthankyou.**


End file.
